Brother and Sister
by Cataleya Rebekah Salvatore
Summary: Edward is a Werewolf!.! Bella is the Twin's(Collin/Brady) Older sister. Grams is getting old so Bella must take care of them. but what happens when a certain wolf imprints on Bella. How will the twins take it? does someone else imprint on her as well.? and whose the kid.? but most importantly what is bella hiding?.?
1. Seeing Bella

Brothers and Sisters.

Disclaimer: don't own Twilight, Magic Spells from Vampire Diaries and WWP.

**Collin's POV.**

"And where do you think you both are going?" we turned around to find grams sitting in the kitchen table.

"Grams," I said in a nervous laugh, "We didn't see you there"

"Mmmumm hum" she said getting up, "Its past midnight, now I repeat where were you two going?"

I looked over to Brady and he was looking at me. "Out…for…a…walk?" I said testing her if it worked.

"Would you mind if I come along." It wasn't a question more like a statement.

I opened my mouth to speak but Brady beat me too it, "You know we'd love that but…we need some brother bonding time…you know alone brother bonding time…so see you after our run…I mean walk grams… don't wait up," he said in a fast voice. We were out before she could say another word.

"That was close" he said.

"No duh," I replied. We made it towards the woods where we saw Jacob, Sam, and Edward ready for patrol.

We changed out of our clothes and turned.

They saw the images of what happened and laughed.

"Yeah laugh it up" Brady scowled.

"Come on lets run our patrol, so you two won't get into trouble." Edward said.

"Too late," Jacob teased showing us the face grams made when she saw us. They laughed again.

"Sam why can't we just tell her?" I asked.

"It would make it so much easier" Brady agreed.

Sam shook his head, "She choose not to believe our legends,"

"We'll now we have proof," Brady pressured pointing his noise in my direction.

"Sam's right" said Edward, we looked at him, he's like our older brother…he kinds of is well since were the youngest they kind of are "she could freak out or something," he reasoned.

"Fine," we muttered, and started running on patrol.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

We laughed at the night the twins had. They tried to talk Sam into letting them tell their Grams, but I disagreed. She could seriously have some sort of heart attack in her old age.

We ran patrol; when we finished running patrol we went to Emily's to eat. She had made a buffet. We all digged in.

The twins talked among themselves and kept _trying_ to coming up with excuse into telling there Grams why they were late form there 'Walk' and it was driving not only me but everyone crazy.

The guys looked at Sam and Sam looked at me. I knew what they wanted me to do, **fuck.**

"Alright, alright already, I'll go with you guys and tell her you'd been hangout with me, just stop." I whined.

They laughed…but it sounded more like a howl.

"Thanks Eddie,"

I growled "Don't call me that…and im not going alone" I told them, Grams may be old but she's scary.

Sam laughed, "Try not to get killed Edward," and turned to Jacob, Embry and, Quil "Go with him,"

They nodded and followed.

The sun started coming up; the six of us walked over to their house.

"You know she's gonna be pissed that we lied just to go 'hang out' with you," Brady said using air quotes. I shook my head and laughed.

"Yeah, we know" We all responded once we got there, the twins opened the door and the six of us went inside, I heard voices coming from the kitchen.

"Grams, Im sure they'll be alright," said a musical voice. We walked towards the kitchen and instantly smelled Strawberries and Freesias. "Just go upstairs, I'll take care of it," the voice whispered, we hurt footsteps going upstairs, and footsteps coming our way.

"Where the hell have you two been!" said the musical voice. A girl…more like woman, came from around the corner.

She was beautiful, she had long brown hair flowing down her back in waves, her lips were full, her skin was pale like mine, but what caught me the most where her eyes…beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

We locked eyes, and suddenly it wasn't the earth holding me it was her…SHIT I just imprinted on the twins sister.

_Review. Tell me what your think., trust me i will not be offended. _


	2. Sister Bella

Brother and Sister

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, belongs to you know who. Spells belong to Vampire diaries.

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

We broke eye contact and turned to the twins, "Where have you two been?" she said more calmly. Her chocolate brown eyes had fury in them but a gentle fury.

"Out?" Brady tried, yeah like that was gonna work. I chuckled, she turned back to me, "and what are you laughing about," she said with attitude, I was about to respond when she waved her hand.

"You know what forget it, just…just leave right know and stay away from my brothers," the only thing I could do was nod, while inside It was killing me.

"Let's go guys," I told them, they nodded and followed.

When we were far away from the house the guys finally spoke, "Did you see her she was fucking hot, dude," Jacob said, I growled at him.

We arrived at Emily's house, "what's wrong with Edward, we heard him growl from over here?" Emily asked.

"I imprinted on the Twin's Sister," I told them, and there speechless.

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"Grams, Im sure they'll be alright," I tell her. I come home from L.A only to discover that my brothers aren't home, and that Grams is in the kitchen worried to death about them. She filled me in on what happened while I put Mason down, in my old room.

We went to the kitchen and I made Grams some tea, her she's getting old and the way the Twins keep leaving isn't good for her…_why did I have to leave?_ I tell myself.

I heard the front door open one those words come out of my mouth. But the twins' weren't alone; I felt some sort of familiar energy that was on the tip of my tongue.

I took a deep breath, _Mason's upstairs you need to be quiet, _I remind myself.

"Just go upstairs, I'll take care of it," I tell Grams, she looks at me for a moment with those tired eyes and smiles. She got up and went upstairs, after a moment I come out. Really angry.

"Where have you two been?" I said surprised by my calmness. I cross my arms and look at them.

"Out?" Brady tried, yeah like that was gonna work, I have used that excuse before, they know all my excuses. I heard one of the guys that came with them chuckle, I looked over at him…he was cute, he had bronze hair that was all over the place, but in a cute messy way, he was pale too, but he had big biceps and lips that were begging to be kisses. But what caught my attention where his eyes, they were Green, not like green like green grass or something…but the kind of green that is rare in eyes. The kind you can get lost in them.

I gazed out of them and spoke "and what are you laughing about," I said with attitude, He was about to say something but I waved him off. I felt kind of bad, but I had important things to cover…like my brothers always disappearing for instant.

"You know what forget it, just…just leave right know and stay away from my brothers," I told him. He looked hurt, I hated what I did to him…even if I did just meet him, he nodded and they all left.

I looked at the door he just left through, but the squeaking noise of the floorboards brought me back.

"Stay where you are," I told them both, without looking, "Kitchen Now!" I didn't look at them as we entered the kitchen.

They sat down and I faced them, "What the hell were you two thinking, did you guys even think about Grams for one second? I come back from L.A and you guys aren't even home…in the middle of the night." I huffed and let it all out, I paced back and forth, I stopped and looked at them, arms crossed once again. "So what's your excuse and they better be good, or you're both grounded" I tell them in a strong voice.

They look at each other and whisperer more like if there debating, they finally stopped and looked at me, "Fine we'll tell you the truth but…" Collin stopped.

"But" I urged them on.

"But you might think were crazy" Brady finished. I looked at them and felt sympathy, I let out a breath of air I didn't know I had been holding, I sat down in front of them and grabbed hands into mine.

"Know that's crazy…your my brothers I have to think you're crazy…know just tell me the truth," I tell they softly.

"Where…" they were interrupted by the cry of a baby, they had a confused look on their faces.

"What's that?" Collin asked me.

I let go of their hands and went upstairs to my old room, I picked up my little boy and quiet him down, I turned towards my brothers who were at the door waiting for a responds.

"This is Mason…my son," I tell them, their faces were priceless.

**Review.! Peace.!**


	3. Imprint

Brother and Sister

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, belongs to you know who. Spells belong to Vampire diaries.

_Btw Bella is 18 just turned and Edward is around 20 and Mason is 1 ½ years old Brady and Collin are both 15._

**Bella's Pov**

"What do you mean, you have a son?" Brady asked me his voice has anger and surprise. Collin has said a thing he just keeps looking at Mason.

"Let's go downstairs and I'll explain," I told them. They nodded and followed me.

"Is this why you came back…because you had a kid," Brady questioned me, Brady was the older than Collin by 2 minutes. As I was making the formula I nodded.

"Pretty much yeah," I told them. I wasn't going to lie, I couldn't do this alone. I put the bottle in the microwave for it to heat up a little.

"So where's the Baby Daddy, than" Collin finally spoke once I sat down across from them and held the bottle out for Mason to drink once it was warm enough for him.

"He's not around," I said simple. "No shit," Collin swore he was angry. I gave him look, "Don't swear in front of Mason," I told them. "And as for the Baby Daddy…well he's," I huffed.

"What happened," Collin asked me his voice was soft now. I let out a breath I had been holding, and told them to sit down.

"Mason's dad name is Mike, I met him when I just got to New York** (A/N: I know I said LA but I just noticed that in LA there isn't no wilderness so, so sorry for the mix up) **for the scholarship, and I didn't know anyone and he helped me out. He wasn't one of the few people who got a scholarship but he was fine with it…anyway we became friends so at our graduation party, he told me he had develop feelings for me and everything…but I didn't I just saw him as a friend." I said repeating what I had told to Grams when she saw me and Mason on her doorsteps that morning, night, whatever.

"That doesn't explain why you have a kid with you," Brady responded less angry.

I huffed, "Im not finished," I told them, with another deep breath I continued, "I told him I only like him as a friend he got angry and left me alone. But later that night he came to apologize and he gave me a cup for of alcohol, and I drank it…only to discover he had spiked it with something which made me pass out," I was looking at Mason now, not daring to look at them, Mason had fallen asleep again.

I didn't talk for a few minutes making them put the pieces together.

"B…Bella did he _Rape you_?" Brady asked whispering the last part. I didn't speak, I only nodded.

I felt the table tremble, I looked at them with tears blurring my eyes, "W…what's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Bella, get out of the way," Collin warned me. I got up and backed away until I hit the counter I held Mason closer towards me and covered him up with the blankets as best as I could.

"What is going on, Collin, Brady" I looked between them, Brady was still shaking.

"Were werewolves, Bella, okay, that's what we were going to tell you," Collin shouted towards me, he was pushing Brady out the door and towards the woods. And me being stupid I followed them outside.

"Werewolves don't exist," I told him, "Back away Bella, I don't wanna see you get hurt," Collin warned me again.

"And Werewolves do exist, you reme…"Collin was interrupted by the ash-gray wolf standing before me. I did the only thing I could do.

I screamed, which caused Mason to scream as well, waking him up.

"Bella, calm down okay he won't hurt you," Collin said, he grabbed Mason and managed to calm him down…but he didn't manage me too calm down.

Suddenly a few more wolves came by a few gray ones, brown, a chocolate brown and a Black one, the last one to come was a Bronze one. The bronzed one looked familiar, but I couldn't worry about that now.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?"I yelled out. They all looked at each other and they all went back into the woods. They came out a few minutes later, as humans…that is just freaky. And Brady was one of them

"What the hell is going on?' I asked again irritated that this was happening…again. "Bella like I said, we," Collin said pointing towards everyone. "Are Werewolves," Collin was still holding Mason, which right know im glad since im FREAKIGN OUT.

"Werewolves don't exist, there made up characters from movies and books," I reasoned. I know I was being a hypocrite but right now…I don't care.

"Bella, you just saw what had happened," Collin said reasoning with me now, "really let me guess there's an alpha too right," I joked with him. He looked at one of the guys that looked to be the oldest, "You gotta be fucking me," I muttered, but they'd seem to hear, "wish we were," Brady whispered.

"Look you weren't supposed to find out like this," Collin butted in, I looked at him like if he was fucking crazy, "You weren't supposed to find out at all," the so called Alpha said. I looked at him.

"And you are," I asked him with attitude in my voice. "Sam Uley," he introduced himself.

"So when was I supposed to know that my brothers are…dogs!" my voice was loud and angry.

"Werewolves Bella, not dogs," Brady corrected me, "Same species," I called back.

"Bella you remember the legend from here do you," Sam asked me, I remembered all right….useless stories if I do say.

"There just legends, made up stories from the past to entertain us," my voice was full of sarcasm and concern.

He shook his head, "No there not there true" another boy said, before I could even ask him his name he told me, "Seth," he was cheery. "Legends" I repeated my voice strong.

"Yeah well they won't be legends once she finds out who imprinted on her," I heard on of the boys that came with my brothers' whisperer. I turned to look at him "what?" I asked him, and I turned towards my brothers, "What does that mean, _Imprint_," I said the last word like if it was foreign.

"Damn it Embry," the one I thought was cute this morning spoke. 'What does imprint mean," I asked them. Collin gave me back Mason who was asleep once again.

_Lucky kid_ I thought. "Dude I didn't even say your name," the once called Embry was telling the cute one with the green eyes.

"Shit," he whispered loudly. I heard growling coming from both Collin and Brady. I felt the someone pull me away from them. 'What is going on?" I asked no one in particular.

"A fight is was gonna happen," Seth said. I looked over at was once my brothers was now 2 pairs of wolves. And the cute guy was now stood a bronze wolf, he looked at me, and I looked at him. He didn't even notice when the 2 wolves aka my brothers attacked him.

"Seth….Leah, get her home," Sam ordered. The girl named Leah, looked at me, and with a nod of her head told me to follow her.

"What's gonna happen to them?" I asked her, I felt more comfortable with her….which made me uneasy.

"It will depend on what Sam decided, he is the leader," she said with a sigh. "Im guessing you don't like that," I replied. She just gave me a look that showed not to even think about asking her. "Get the picture," I muttered.

I made it home and they left.

"Where have you been?" Grams asked me, she was in the kitchen in her usual clothes. "Out for a walk, Mason was a little uneasy about the whole moving and everything," I told her. She just nodded.

Mason started waking up, he looked around and saw grams and he reached out for her. "Let's get you something to eat you poor thing," she cooed him. I headed up breakfast for everyone, when finished my brothers came in.

"And where have you two been," she asked them angry, "They were with me," I covered for them.

"But you came along time ago," she questioned me. "Yeah because I told them why I came back…with a kid in hand and they needed time to think and let it in," I told her. She showed sorry over her face.

"Come on let's eat,' I told them, and everyone sat down and ate. "We'll do the dished," Brady and Collin said together. Grams nodded and left for work. She worked at the high school as a history teacher.

"You two owe me an explanation…a rational one anyway," I told them before they could interrupt me with the wolf thing.

"Fine…Sam gave us permission anyway" Brady said agreeing. "Good, so finish the dishes then go to the living room," I told them. As they started the dished, before it slept my mind I asked them, "what happened with the other _wolf_," I said not getting comfortable with the word.

"Eddie," Collin laughed, "we took care of him," he said laughing. I cracked a smile, "He beat you guys up didn't he," I corrected him. His smile turned into a frown, "You know it," I left laughing away.

**D**

**R**

**O**

**P**

**A COMMENT BELOW**

**PEACE:)**


	4. Explanations and Kisses

Brother and Sister

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, belongs to you know who. Spells belong to Vampire diaries.

_Btw Bella is 18 just turned and Edward is around 20 and Mason is 1 ½ year old. Brady and Collin are both 15._

**Bella's Pov**

I took Mason to Mrs. Robin from across the street, she use to take care of me and my brothers after our father ran out on us after discovering my mom was pregnant again but with twins this time, and mom had died an hour after having Brady and Collin. So I was very thankful for her. She was quite surprise when I had called her and asked her if she could babysit. She had a small daycare so she was happy for a new face around here.

When I arrived back at the house not only were Brady and Collin in the living room but also the Alpha whose name Leah had told me was named Sam. Leah was also there along with Jacob, Edward and 4 more boys where in here.

"So what _logical_ reason do you have for me that would explain my brothers turning into dogs?" I said towards the Alpha, my arms where folded.

"Wolves" he corrected. "Just answer the question" I said with attitude.

"No logical answer will explain. Or legends are true, it your choice if you want to believe them or not" he answered with a commanding voice.

I kept my arms folded, "fine I don't believe them" I said straight forward.

"But you just saw 3 wolves phase!" Collin said to me.

"Don't werewolves usually change in the night of the full moon," ha let them take that. They started laughing, "What's so funny?" I asked with attitude, I didn't like to be laughed at.

"That's just Hollywood making us seem scary, and gross," Jacob said still laughing.

I looked at them confused, "No because the other werewolves that I've meet change on the full moon, are you guys sure you full blooded werewolves?" I asked curiously, after my confession they looked at me with shock.

"You've met other wolves?" Edward was shaking a little, was he having a seizure or something?

I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded.

He was shaking really bad right knows, that 2 of the boys whose names were Paul and Jared had to take him outside.

"What just happened?" I asked anyone who would answer.

"When we shake it means were gonna phase, but we need to feel a sort of passion it usual works when you're mad," Brady explained looking out the window.

"What is he mad about?" I asked, I think I knew the answer though.

"You" he answered quickly. Yup I had it right.

"Why would he be mad about me?" I asked with curiosity.

"He imprinted on you, so when you told us about meeting other werewolves he probably got jealous or worried they might have hurt you," Sam stepped in.

"Great, I got a watch dog then" I muttered, "It's not so bad, he'll be your brother, friend, lover anything you want him to be" Leah told me. I nodded; okay I guess it wasn't too bad I mean at least I got a cute one.

I shrugged, "So what happens know?" I asked them. They all looked at one another, the 3 guys that had left come back. I looked at him to see if he was alright, "Sorry" he whispered.

"Bella, where did you meet the other wolves?" Collin asked. I hesitated to answer, and bit my lip," I met them when I and Claire went to Virginia to see some things" I responded.

"That doesn't explain how?" Edward insisted.

"So doesn't the way you all become dogs but you don't see me try to solve it," I said back at him. He smiled at my responds, "You did kind of try to wanna figure it out though," Brady said quietly.

I looked at him, "whose side are you on?" he looked away.

"Look I meet them because they needed help with a sp…" I stopped. Shit I almost gave away my families secret.

"Needed help with what?" Edward pressured me to go forward.

I tried to change the subject, "you know why Grams doesn't know about this huh," I said towards the twins. They looked away ashamed.

"Because she choose not to believe them, now what did the other wolves need help in," Edward did let it go. I stayed clear on my subject.

"That doesn't mean she doesn't have the right to know, maybe she'll believe them if you all just showed her the truth," I insisted.

"No she could have a heart attack or something" Brady said in a panicking voice.

"Trust me she's been through worst" I muttered to myself. But they seemed to have heard me.

"What could have been worst?" Collin asked me. I looked at them both, "nothing just forget I said that" I said quickly.

"Where did you meet the other wolves?" Edward continued asking me.

"Still going with that?" I said in a damn-dude-just-fucking-stop-it tone. He gave me a crooked smile.

"I imprinted on you I just want to know if you were safe?" he said crossing his arms.

"Am I alive?" I asked him, he looked confused but nodded.

"Then nothing happened" I said clamping my lips together.

"New subject!" I shouted out before he could get back to the subject of me and Claire.

"What new subject?" Leah asked.

"what im going to do about this information without telling Grams and still letting the Twins go whenever you all may need them," I explained, "I can't keep telling her the same excuse she'll find out you know," I looked at them all, "She always does" I whispered.

"Then make sure she doesn't," Paul I think said it. I looked at him with an are-you-serious- face, "Its easier said than done" I told him.

"cant you just go with them?" Jacob asked, "Then she wont ask question about where they will be, casue she'll think there with you,"

"Okay, I'll try that" I answered.

"No" Edward shouted, "and why not"

"You could get hurt" he said, "Edward" he looked over at Sam, "She can keep Emily company"

"See I can keep Emily company," I agreed with Sam, "Wait, who's Emily"

"My imprint,"

"Got it" I said.

"and Mason" Collin asked. Collin didn't say much about Mason but I could tell he loved him.

"I'll bring him with me," I said, "Emily wont mind will she?" I asked Sam.

He shook his head.

"Great, we got it all figured out then," I said "now what?' I asked.

"now we all go home or on patrol,"Sam said, "be home by 11" I souted at the twins, the rst of the guys laughed.

Edward came over to me, "Bella im sorry about how I reacted, I just want you to be safe,"

I smiled, "Thanks but if I lived a safe life, then there wouldn't be much of a life know would it" he was about to respond when a howl called out.

"Go, I need to catch up on a few things anyway," I told him. He nodded and I followed him to the door, "Edward" I said he turned around to look at me. I stood on my toes and kissed him on the lips. When I pulled back I said, "See you soon" and closed the door.

**Im think about doing one where Bella gets Pregnant like in Vampire Baby Drama but instead of Alairc being the Dad its either Damon or Stefan.**

**Tell me what you think.?**


	5. Bonfire

Brother and Sister

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, belongs to you know who.

_Btw Bella is 18 just turned and Edward is around 20 and Mason is 1 1/2 year old. Brady and Collin are both 15._

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

I awoke to the sound of gurgling and looked to the side to see Mason already up and smiling at me and wanting to get picked up. I ugged and threw the covers over and got up to get Mason.

I walked into the kitchen to grab his bottle from the fridge that Grams must have done. She's been helping me with this whole mom thing a lot.

I had just put the bottle into Mason's mouth when I heard the door open, in came my brothers, "Where have you two been all night?" I asked suspiciously.

They rolled their eyes, "We had to patrol," Brady said sitting down with a bowl and some cereal at hand while Collin had the milk and chocolate.

I watched them eat and made sure to burp Mason, he gurgled when he saw the twins. They smiled and kept eating. "So what's new?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Don't eat with your mouth full" I warned Collin, he closed his mouth and Brady spoke; "nothing, just some bond fire tonight" he mentioned.

I heard the door open and wondered who it could be; "In which we'll be attending" it was Grams.

The twins stopped eating Collin a mouth of cereal close to his mouth and Brady looked ready to choke. "W…what?" Collin stuttered. I wonder why there were worried? I mean it's just some stupid bond fire where the elders tell stories.

"What's wrong with going to a bind fire?" I asked them. They looked at me skeptically, "it's just that we never go" Collin answered before turning back to Grams, "So why now?" he asked suspiciously.

Grams smiled and sat down, "I thought you had a class today?" I asked her. She taught at the high school here, she nodded, "I called in sick so we could get ready for the bonfire tonight" she answered.

"We…have…to…go" Collin and Brady said every other word.

"Not before taking a shower" Grams used her authority voice; the twins looked at me and I shrugged, they walked back and headed upstairs to take a shower.

"So why exactly are we going?' I asked her once I heard the shower for one of the twins running.

"Well it's a bonfire and what better way for my great grandson to be entertained by silly legends," Grams says getting a cup of coffee and laughing.

"No seriously why are we going" I said laughing and asking her why. She gives me a look, "well what better way to be neighborly then to meet the neighbors for a night of fairy tales" she says then exits the room.

I looked at her suspiciously until she left; "Something isn't right" I tell Mason, he looks up and just laughs. I make a funny face and he laughs harder.

"Let's go get you changed" I sighed and went upstairs.

* * *

"What about this one?" I said holding up a spaghetti strap gray dress with layers, towards Mason, "No!" he says. He's smart for his age; it was because I had some classes when I was pregnant with him in High school which was AP so yeah…he's smart.

"What about this one?" I asked him again, looking into my closest, he looks over at me and claps, and finally we have a winner.

I went over to him and kissed him, "thank you baby" I say he just hits me with his toy.

"Owwww" I say he laughs, "Rude" I muttered, I turned around and next thing I know im hit behind the head with something.

"Ouch!" I yelled I looked down and saw that it was Mason's toy, I looked at him and he has a smile on his face.

"No Mason" I said picking him up, "Don't throw thing" I tell him. He ignores me and starts playing with my hair.

I sighed, "Whoa! "I heard at the door, "what happened in here?" Brady asked amused.

"Raiding my closest for what to wear tonight" I said picking up a few outfits and back to hanging them. They shifted uncomfortable until they cleared there thought, "is something on your mind?" I didn't ask because I knew there was something.

"You guys can't go to the bonfire tonight" Collin says not looking at me and at the floor. "What why not?" I asked disappointed. It sounded like fun and…maybe I'll get to see Edward. I haven't really seen him since I kissed him 3 days ago.

"_Because"_ Collin stretched out the word, and looked at Brady for help. I raised an eyebrow at them and dared them to finish.

"Because" I said. I crossed my arms and position myself on one foot.

"Edward will be there" Brady said, "And grams doesn't like him" he continued. I didn't get it.

"I don't get it" I said making my dumb face.

"How do you think Grams will like it if she finds out the truth and to make matters worse," Brady said dramatically.

"You get imprinted on one of them" Collin finished for Brady again dramatically.

With my arms still crossed I walked towards them until I stood in front of them, "Then she'll probably first get mad at me then get a heart attack form discovering that the two of you are also dogs,"

"Wolves" they said at the same time interrupting me,

"And then she'll be angry again for not protecting me …so the legends say" I said acting like they never interrupted me. They took in my information and cursed.

"Language there is a child in the room" I said pointing to Mason who smiled.

"Sorry" they said.

"Look" I said sighing, 'I don't know why Grams wants to go to the Bond fire but if she wants to go then there must be a reason, and she wouldn't tell me" I said as they opened their mouth.

"Now if you would leave" I pushed them out the door, "I have to get ready and so does Mason" I closed the door and turned to mason.

"Let make you more handsome than you already are," I told him.

"Yes" he cheered clapping his hands. I smiled at his enthusiasm.

* * *

By the time we were ready the rest were to, I helped Grams with the dressing and chose outfits for Brady and Collin they both refused but I gave them _the look_, in which I got them to do anything.

They both matched in black jeans and black bottom down shirts only with Brady being elegant he put on a loose tie to tell them apart.

Grams was in a simple jeans with a t-shirt and a cardigan. Mason in black jeans, Blue t-shirt and I held a sweater for him in case he got cold; he took his blanket with him.

I wore a strapless green dress; that were the same color eyes as Edward; that showed my knees but on the back was long up to my ankles, and the top part was white. I wore a long black shoulder length cardigan with it and some sandals and was ready to go.

"Im descent" I said as we made our way down, me and mason. The boys took one look at me and shook their head, "you are not wearing that" they agreed. I rolled my eyes, "Im an adult and I could wear whatever I want" I told them.

They opened their mouths again but were cot of by Grams, "boys" she said strictly, "She's right and she looks beautiful in that dress"

They closed their mouths and stuck my tongue out at them, they grinned so I knew I was forgiven.

Turns out the bonfire was closer to us than I thought so I didn't really get tired, even though Mason could run, I had to hold his hand so he would. If I did I'll have to be running after the kid the whole beach.

"Hello" Grams said to everyone. A lot of the people looked surprised that she had even showed up, I mean I knew Grams didn't come to these events and she made sure that neither did we but we do know some of the legends due to the kids who told us at school or the teacher who had nothing pant for us that day.

Grams got talking to some of the other adults and I sat with Leah. She really liked playing with Mason, she told me she might not ever mate and told me not to worry. I felt sad that she could never really find her soul mate.

About half an hour later the stories were going to begin. I had Mason right in between me and Leah, I noticed someone sat down next to me; I turned and saw that it was Edward. He wore some dark blue jeans, with a gray V-neck long sleeve, that made his muscles show and to be honest it was a turn on.

His hair was wild and I just wanted to run my hand threw it,

I blushed a deep red at the thought and used my hair to cover it up, "Don't" he said, I turned to look at him in confusion, and "your skin makes your blush look like roses, both beautiful" he whispered down to my ear.

I blushed a deeper red due to the compliment; we got to talking into a casual conversation. I learn that his favorite color I'd chocolate brown, he lived with his father who is a doctor Carlisle Cullen, and his step mother Esme Cullen is a nurse there. His biological mother is actually related to an ancestor of the wolves in which the story I'll hear.

I also learned that he's an only child and his step mother who is like a real mother to him, can't have any more kids. I learned a lot about him, and I felt myself wanting to know him more…maybe Imprinting isn't so bad.

A man with long black hair and black eyes looked at us intensely before clearing his voice and announced that the legends were about to begin.

I looked at Grams and she had a sly smile on her face, she kept looking at the fire I look at it to and saw that the flames were raising and being lowered. It didn't look like nothing but I saw the power coming from it.

"Our story begins with Chief Taha Aki"

And it started…

* * *

**Peace. Write a review and hit the button.**

**Who's POVshould be next…im think about Edward's Pov. What do y'all think.?**


	6. Legends and Vampires

_**Brother and Sister**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, belongs to you know who. **_

_Btw Bella is 18 just turned and Edward is around 20 and Mason is 1 1/2 year old. Brady and Collin are both 15._

* * *

**FYI THE FIRST PART IS ABOUT THE LEGENDS OF THE SHAPE SIFTER...**

**ITS LONG:d**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"Generations passed and the last of the Great Spirit Chiefs came to be," the man spoke, or aka Billy Black, so Edward tells me when I asked who he was, "Taha Aki was a man of peace and was known for his wisdom. However there was one man named Utlapa who believed that they should use their magic to expand their control over the Hohs and the Makahs, building an empire. When the spirit warriors left their bodies their minds were all connected with each other. Taha Aki did not like what Utlapa wanted and banned him from the tribe. Utlapa left and hid in the nearby forest."

"Taha Aki was vigilant and protected his people even when there was no danger. Every so often, the Spirit Chief would leave the village to a sacred and secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and searched the surrounding areas for any dangers or threats," another leader spoke, I heard the name Old Quil "One day, Utlapa followed Taha Aki planning to kill him, but as he waited for him to leave his body he hatched another plan. Utlapa left his body, took Taha Aki's body, and killed his own. Taha Aki knew immediately what was happening when Utlapa joined him in the spirit world. He raced back to his sacred place but was too late. He followed his body in his spirit self-down to the tribe. For weeks he watched with despair as Utlapa made sure everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then Utlapa's first edict came: no warrior was to enter the spirit world because he had a vision of danger, but in truth he was afraid of Taha Aki. Utlapa took liberties with the tribe that no one ever dreamed of. He took a second and a third wife, even though Taha Aki's wife still lived. Eventually, Taha Aki brought a great wolf down the mountains to kill Utlapa and free the tribe, but Utlapa only hid from it behind his warriors. The wolf ended up killing a young man, making Taha Aki's grief greater," he finished and another took over the story.

"Taha Aki had been away from his body long enough to be in agony. He felt doomed of never being ever to cross the line between life and death. The great wolf followed him through the forest and Taha Aki felt jealous of the animal; at least it had a body and a life. At that moment the Spirit Chief had an idea that changed the future of the Quileute's. He asked the animal if he could share his body with him and the wolf complied. As a single being, the wolf and the man went to the village. The people feared the wolf, shouting for the warriors' help. The warriors came with spears in their hands, but they stopped in surprise of what the wolf was doing: the wolf was retreating from the warriors and trying to yelp the songs of their people. The warriors realized what it was doing and could only think that it was being influenced by a spirit." Henry Clearwater continued the story once again. _I know understood why Grams wanted to come, not for her own sake but for mine, she wanted me to know what I would get myself into._

A loud voice interrupted my thoughts and I listened more focused on the story, "An old warrior, Yut, disobeyed the orders of the false chief and left his body. Yut gathered the truth in an instant and welcomed Taha Aki. Almost instantly, Utlapa realized what had happened and raced towards Yut's body with his knife. The other warriors were confused. Yut went back into his body but could not fight Utlapa off before warning the others, as he was too old. Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit left the world and he returned to the wolf's body feeling a great rage. The wolf shuddered and transformed into a man before the eyes of the warriors. The man did not look like Taha Aki's body, but like his spirit self, which the warriors recognized instantly. Utlapa tried to run but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf and killed him. Upon realization of what had happened, everything returned to normal. The only change he kept in place was the forbidding of spirit travel. From then on he was known as the Great Wolf or the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many years because he did not age. He fathered many sons, who in time found that they too could turn into wolves on reaching manhood. However, they were all different because the wolf form reflected the spirit of the man. Some became warriors like Taha Aki and did not age, others did not like to transform, and started to age," the story was finished by Billy Black he looked at everyone and I noticed all the guys that I saw in the woods that day were talking among themselves, they seemed to be discussing something.

"The third wife," Billy's voice shook out and kept us from focusing on the discussion the guys were having, I looked at Mason and he had fallen asleep so I placed him on my lap and closer to my chest, I had a felling something was about to go down and I was going to be helping.

"Several young women had disappeared and they believed the neighboring wolves were to blame. However, all the wolves knew it was none of them because their minds were still connected with each other. Taha Aki did not want a war, especially since he could not lead his people any longer. He gave his eldest son, Taha WI, the responsibility of finding who was to blame. Taha WI led five wolves in search through mountains looking for evidence but they only found a strange, sweet scent. They followed it and the journey took them so far north that Taha WI sent the two younger brothers back to inform the chief. Taha WI and the other two never returned," he took a breath before continuing. He looked over at Grams and I noticed she looked tense and kept looking towards the woods, so did Edward, Brady and Collin along with the ones that still remained here.

Billy spoke again and continued on with the legend, "A year later, two Makah maidens were taken from their homes on the same night and the Makahs called upon the wolves. The Quileute's found the same sweet scent and went on the hunt once more. Only one of them returned. Yaha Uta, the eldest son of Taha Aki's third wife, returned carrying strange cold pieces of a corpse. He described what had happened to his brothers. One of them underestimated the strength of the creature and became a victim. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more careful but the creature matched their movements and got his hands on one of them. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat and began tearing at him desperately trying to save his brother. It was too late but he succeeded in ripping his enemy apart."

Henry Clearwater said, "Yaha Uta laid the remains of the creature on the ground to be examined. Suddenly the corpse began to attach itself together and so the elders set fire to it. They spread the ashes far and wide, except a small bag which Taha Aki wore around his neck to be warned if the creature ever decided to get himself together again. The creature was called the Cold One and the Blood Drinker. They feared there were others like it since they only had one wolf protector left. Then came the Cold Woman, its mate. She was the most beautiful creature to be seen, though one small boy claimed the smell hurt his nose. An elder heard this and yelled for them to get away. He was the first to die at the mercy of the woman. She then proceeded to the other people until Yaha Uta arrived, followed by Taha Aki, his third wife, and the elders. When Yaha Uta was defeated, Taha Aki turned into an old gray wolf with the strength given by his anger alone. He began fighting the Cold Woman, when his third wife came to a conclusion…." He stopped when we all heard a car crash, going on the high way…only problem is there were only one car and a crash takes two.

A bunch of whisperers erupted and everyone asked questions, "Billy please continue" Sam aka Alpha said in authority voice, his face was calm but his eyes screamed worried, I felt a strong vibe coming towards the sound and I could tell Grams felt it too. But none other Billy continued," She had just seen her son killed and now her husband ran a terrible danger, along with the rest of her sons and…" he didn't get too finished when a something caught the attention of everyone.

Growls came from the guys and they stood in front of us to protect us. "Paul, Collin, Jared, and Jacob stay with them and protect them, the rest will come with me" Sam ordered. Edward looked back and had a sad expression but still followed Sam's orders and ran into the woods. I had no idea what was going on but I made my way and sat next to Grams.

"Let's go" Grams whispered and grabbed my hand, and we separated unnoticed by all the commotion going on, "where are we going?" I asked as her readjusting my sleeping son.

"Did you not feel it?' she asked questionly and confused. I knew what she meant and nodded.

"We have to go home and protect …" she didn't finish and wasn't looking at me anymore, she was looking behind me. I turned around slowly and held my son closer to me than ever thought possible. In front of me stood none other than Mason's father…Mike.

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

"What's your Grams doing here?" Jacob asked Collin once he was seated next to us. He looked alarmed; "She decided to come" was all he said.

I rolled my eyes, "We see that but why?" I asked curiously. I didn't hear his answer because at that moment I saw my Bella and she looked beautiful in that dressed.

"Drool much dude" Jared flicked me sending me away from my goddess, I punched him, "Shut up" I muttered and made my way to go sit next to her. She was talking to Leah and explaining on how she a dead end and won't ever imprint. I suddenly felt bad for her, she's the first girl into this and we don't even know the stuff she missing.

I sit down next to Bella and she turns around and sees me and she blushed a beautiful shade of red, she tried to hide behind her hair "Don't" I blurted out , she turned to look at me again "your skin makes your blush look like roses, both beautiful" I whispered to her ear. She blushes again and I love that I can make her do that.

We end up striking a conversation I told her about myself and how I got to be a descendent of a wolf. We stopped talking when its twilight and Billy begins the legends. But im not hearing them all im doing is looked at Bella and seeing her reaction when she hears the legends of us.

I was so intrigued with looking at Bella I didn't even hear or smell the Vampire that was roaming around until the car crash. I knew it wasn't an accident and it was the Vampire, Sam ordered me to go with them, but I wanted to stay and protect my imprint. But I couldn't defy orders so I went with them and once out of sight from humans I shifted.

_Vampire, Quil thought_

Sam nodded.

_Follow the smell and we'll divide up and surround it_, he ordered. We all took smell of the sweet stench around us and went in group towards the destination.

Almost instantly we found the leech, it was a woman, Blood red eyes, Pale, and brown hair, Blood ran down her mouth with a dead human man attached to his throat. She looked up and saw us and ran towards the left. We all followed her and saw her with another leech.

_Must be her mate, _I thought.

My brothers and sister agreed with me.

But behind them they stared at something, we approached quietly and was I saw caught me off guard; it was Grams and behind her was My Bella and in her arms Mason.

* * *

**Just drop a comment down below and**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Have a beautiful day**

**Peace**


	7. Soul Mates

_**Brothers and Sister**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, belongs to you know who. **_

_Btw Bella is 18 just turned and Edward is around 20 and Mason is 1 1/2 year old. Brady and Collin are both 15._

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

I saw Mike and he looked from me to Mason, "is he mine?" his voice sounded…nice; "you're a vampire" I whispered. Mason saw Mike and reached out to him, Mike looked pretty cute he lost some of his baby face though.

Grams pushed us behind her which seemed to anger Mike; he growled and scared Mason who started to cry. I tried to calm him down when I saw a bronze colored huge ass wolf.

I backed up but I knew I was safe with them; someone else stood next to Mike, she spoke to him really fast and were off.

More wolfs followed them, the bronze wolf stayed where he was and looked at us, "go" Grams told him and he whined but followed her order.

"Grams?" I was confused, where the legends real?

"What is going on?" I demanded to know as she grabbed my hand and led me to the house, "why didn't my brothers come with us?" I asked desperate to know what was going on.

"I will explain when we get home

* * *

"So the legends are true!" I screamed at Grams, she looked concern. "Grams!" I screamed.

"Yes they are true" she said in a hurried tone as if we didn't have much time, "why…why didn't you tell me?" I asked in a sigh.

"One reason is your brothers" she confessed, I was confused, "other than my brothers are wolves why can they know that we do magic?"

Mason began to cry so I made him a bottle as Grams tried to calm him down, "for one the wolves have tried to kill us"

I stopped making the bottle and sunk in what she had told me, "what?"

"the wolves killed many of us back when they first became shape shifters out of control and hurting our families….we had to do something" Grams explained. I fed Mason as I let everything she mention sink in.

"So what do we do know?" I asked on the verge of crying…and I don't know why.

"Now we wait for your brothers to come back safely"

* * *

My brothers arrived at around 2 am in the morning, I didn't wake grams but I knew she must have sense it; I fed them before sending them off to bed.

"What happened?" I asked the moment Grams left early for a teacher's meeting.

"Nothing, we just stayed until Billy told us it was safe to leave" Brady explained, I put my hands on my hips, "at 2am?" I challenged.

"Why do make things so complicated" another voice came into the room, the front door opened and Edward came in, in all his glory.

"Unbelievable" I muttered. I heard Mason scream loudly, "this isn't over" I said pointing the three gentlemen and hurried upstairs.

When I came down my brothers were gone and Edward sat in a chair as if waiting for me, we talked random things as I fed Mason, and followed me upstairs to my room as I changed Mason for today, "care to go for a walk with me" he asked me.

"Sure" I smiled "just let me change" I said he nodded, "can you watch him for just a minute" I asked blushing, and he smiled and lifted Mason up high and giggled.

"What to wear…what to wear" why can't there be a spell for that?

I put on some comfy skinny jeans, a long sleeve black V-neck and some black vans.

"Let's go"

We walked along a trail, I set Mason down and he walked tripping a few times but other than that he was okay.

"Bella I imprinted on you" Edward confessed, "what?" I asked confused.

"Those legends from yesterday, them were true" Edward explained that he was a wolf and that he imprinted on me who meant I was his soul mate.

I would have thought he was crazy if weren't a witch but I wasn't about to tell him that, "that is…" h waited for my responds, "so cool"

He sighed in relief, "So you believe me"

I nodded while laughing; "yeah" we smiled at each other. He leaned in to kiss me and just like in the movies Sparks and fireworks blew out.

We separated and I was blushing, Mason looked at us confused but then Smile and laughed loud. Edward bent down and picked up Mason who started to play with his hair.

I had the urge to tell my soul mate that I was a witch, and felt as if I were betraying him

**Just drop a comment down below and**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Have a beautiful day**

**Peace**


End file.
